The instant invention relates generally to dolls and more specifically it relates to a doll that grows.
Numerous dolls have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be fabricated in various configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 268,020: 1,828,765; 3,800,436 and 4,094,093 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.